Goodbye to you
by Yu-Gi-Ah 2.0
Summary: My feeling of how YuGiOh! is going to end in poemsong mode. PLEASE R&R! ENJOY!


Yu-Gi-Ah 2.0: Okay yes it has happened I have gotten motivation. Yu-Gi-Oh! Ends forever in 2 weeks two more episodes and it's over. In addition, to make it even worse the pharaoh…Atem may leave. Now I have no idea whether he is going to or not so those who read this and do know please don't tell me I want to find out by myself come the finale.

So I am writing this song/poetry thing as a goodbye/Birthday gift to Yugi and Atem since it will be their b-day come June 4th. So enjoy and please review.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Cause if I did it would never end or the song Goodbye to you by Michelle branch. Enjoy.

* * *

_Of all the things I've believed in  
I just want to get it over with_

You wore the first person that I loved and have loved all these years. If I lost hope, I felt stronger thanks to both of you. And what's killing most of all is the fact that I want it to end to stop the pain even though I know it won't end.

_  
Tears form behind my eyes but I do not cry  
Counting the days that pass me by _

I don't cry at least not where I can be seen, I wait until I'm alone in my bed then I let the tears flow freely. While I remember all that you've been through, the good and bad times and how now in just 12 days I will have to say goodbye to not just Atem, if he leaves, but Yugi too.

_  
I've been searching deep down in my soul  
Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old_

I think how if Atem leaves it will be double the pain. And how I'm at war with myself saying over and over how I don't want him to leave me, Yugi, and his friends but knowing that it's want he wants it's for the best and I still keep hoping that he will stay.

_  
It feels like I'm starting all over again  
The last three years were just pretend and I said_

I do feel like I'm starting again the pain of having to say goodbye but this one is the worst. Because those I had to say goodbye to came back. And I fear that with you, Atem it will be forever and that all these six-year wore nothing but a dream because you may be gone.

_  
Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to _

I used to get lost in your eyes  
And it seems that I can't live a day without you

Your eyes those eyes that shine with hope, strength, and kindness will if I never see them again….I don't know what I'd do.

_  
Closing my eyes and you chase my thoughts away  
To a place where I am blinded by the light, but it's not right _

When I close my eyes I do see you and by thinking of you're faces I feel happy but not completely.

Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to

And it hurts to want everything and nothing at the same time  
I want what's yours and I want what's mine  
I want you, but I'm not giving in this time

It really hurt it really does to want you to stay but to know it has to end and that it's for the best. I want you to be happy….and if you're happy I should be too. And so if Atem leaving to where he belongs will be the way I say goodbye to them….then I'll smile and not give in to my sadness.

_  
Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to _

_Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to _

The one thing that I tried to hold on to

The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
And when the stars fall, I will lie awake  
You're my shooting star

Because I will _have _all the memories of Yugi and Atem their adventures their friends, Tea, Joey, Tristan, Duke, and even Kaiba. And because of those memories, they will be here with me in my heart. Yugi and Atem are my light, hope my shooting star and no matter what happens nothing will change that….I know that.

* * *

Yu-Gi-Ah! 2.0: Well, there you go the song that reminds me of what I've been feeling these past weeks. Yeah I'm insane and I don't care if anybody else thinks so. I just had to write down how I felt. To those who read this thank you, please review nicely. I will also be putting up story each day until each on a different point of view for each character I hope you guys read them. 


End file.
